Splinter Cell
by Tthurman09
Summary: Splinter Cell


One

It seemed as though Third Echelon was finished. After their best agent Sam Fisher went rouge and killed their latest fully trained splinter cells and Director Irving Lambert there was nowhere to turn to. The U.S. government certainly would not help fund the company for it to sit around and twiddle their thumbs. A meeting was held among the executives at third echelon.

"Gentlemen, It is clear that we are behind the eight ball here at third echelon. If the President of the United States is not sure we are leading the way in information warfare we are going to be cut." A deep look of worry filled the faces of the executives. Reed turned to William. His face scowling as if he already knew the answer was not what he wanted to hear. "How are those Navy seals coming along?" asked Reed. "They all failed to complete the physical portion of the exam and they barely passed the written portion." William said with a deep sigh of disappointment. William knew Sam Fisher was a key part of third echelon but never imagined Sam leaving not like this.

Tom Reed Continued to speak of the importance of having splinter Cells active while William became lost in his thoughts of Fisher's last mission. "Enrica get inside now" Sam shouted knowing that she was in danger. There were 2 flashes and then Enrica dropped to the ground. Sam let out a thundering shout the same way he did when they told him his daughter had died in a car accident. William came back to reality to find Reed hovering over him with a look of disgust. "Are we clear William" shouted Reed. "The president will be here in 72 hours and if we don't come up with and impressive field agent we're finished. You are all dismissed." Everyone at that meeting was certain that third echelon was through.

To make matters worse for third echelon they were going to need two operatives. From past missions it was obvious that no one man can always access everything that third echelon needs to get their hands on alone. Another pair of splinter cell trainees failed the course by setting off several alarms. "This abundant amount of carelessness will not do." William thought to himself as he sat there staring at the two agents wandering how Lambert was ever able to put together a team of splinter cells into action and still see them return.

William came across another name, Archer who had a pretty convincing background for field work and was able to pass the test. "Alright we've got one who passes the test" said William with a bit of sarcasm. At that moment Grim rushed into the room eager to present what she had found out. "The Russians are on the phone you need to answer immediately" said Grim. She watched as William spoke with the Russian CIA. William's face light up with excitement as if his prayers had been answered.

William raced into Reed's office with the news. "The Russians are offering their assistance with field operatives if we help them stop a black market deal in St. Petersburg." Said Will gesturing that Third echelon take the offer. "Let me explain this to you Redding" said Reed cautiously. " I don't have many options here so I am trusting you because I have too. If this is screwed up we are done" said Reed with a serious look on his face. "You can count on me boss." Will left Reed's office He was now feeling confident in the future. Maybe there was still hope for Third Echelon.

Third echelon had learned that traitors within the Russian military had stolen nuclear warheads and was trying to sell them on the black market. The traitor was identified by double agents with in the black market as Valentin Lesovisky. The mission presented to Archer was to work with his Russian counterpart Kestril in assassinating Lesovisky and his partner Boris Sychev. If they could also find his contact list they might have a chance to find all the names of the rouge members of the Russian military.

The folks at third echelon were able to have confidence in this mission. The splinter cells were cleared to use lethal force and advanced interrogation which has not been the case in the past for many of the hired guards that they faced after all Archer's best score was on the shooting range. After the splinter cells had been briefed they were already in position to start the mission. Third echelon was back in business.


End file.
